A Smooth Criminal
by blamphan
Summary: Blaine and Sam are detectives that try to solve the murder mystery of Sebastian Smythe.
1. The Characters

Blaine Anderson always wanted to be a detective and now he's finally able to live his dream. His first case as a detective would happen right now. Him and his best friend and assistant Sam Evans, would have to solve the case of the lately murdered Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian was a very successful, single lawyer. Last night, however, he was found dead in his parents house in Lima/Ohio. He got shot with one of his father's guns. His parents were in Paris when it happened. As a lawyer, Sebastian wasn't necessarily a popular person but there were four people that had the biggest motive.

1\. Santana Lopez has always hated Sebastian Smythe. This hate started in High School and hasn't ended to this day. There is proof that Santana and Sebastian have been seen together in the night before he'd been found dead. Could she have murdered him out of pure hate?

2\. Finn Hudson did also meet Sebastian in his High School years. Sebastian was not a particularly nice person. Especially Finn's brother Kurt had to suffer a lot under him and Finn is a family person who has also been seen with Mr. Smythe a day before he's been found dead.

3\. Noah Puckerman was also a family person but his problem with Sebastian happened a lot more recent. His mother never had a lot of money and when Sebastian showed up as the lawyer of his Puck's father, who wanted money of his ex wife, Puck's mother lost everything. Puck has been heard talking to his wife Quinn about how he wishes to see Sebastian dead.

4\. Tina Cohen-Chang has been married to Ryder Lynn for quite some time now, they met in High School and have fallen in love quickly. In him, Tina believes she's found the perfect man until she finds him cheating with Sebastian Smythe. Are jealousy and anger enough to kill someone?


	2. The First Case

Blaine was sitting at his desk when his best friend and assistant, Sam, came running in. Sam looked very excited. Blaine had never seen him this… nervous.

"Blaine! Guess who called me!"

"It's also nice to see you Sam. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sam looked at Blaine as if he just said the most offending thing ever.

"I'm just kidding. Calm down okay. Who called you?"

"Very funny. You're supposed to guess dude. It's a game."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, what are we, twelve? I don't know Sam. Was it the president?"

"Better." Sam grabbed Blaine's hands and squeezed them. Not gonna lie, it made Blaine a little uncomfortable.

"Better than the president?"

"Well almost as good." Blaine laughed a little at his friend.

"Just tell me Sam. I don't have time for this."

"It was Detective West!"

Detective West was their boss, a nice guy, but he didn't seem to take them seriously.

"Detective West? What did he want?"Blaine didn't have high hopes. He always wanted to be a detective but not like this. No one ever took him serious. He wanted to be respected.

"He has a case for us."

"Let me guess. Another unnecessary small job like someone's cat going missing." Blaine wasn't even joking, he had successfully found three cats already. Nothing he was proud of. They weren't particularly hard to find.

"Someone was killed dude. They want us to find the killer."

Blaine's face lit up, a big smile on his lips.

"Really? Wow I am happier about this than I should be. Who was it?"

"Don't worry, I am super happy too. Detective West was not… ummm… he wasn't as amused as I was. He told me to take it seriously. We are talking about Sebastian Smythe after all."

Blaine was quite. Taking it serious now.

"Oh sorry, you probably don't even know who I'm talking about. He was a lawyer who usually lived in L.A but he was here to visit his family. He was killed on his last day here. Someone shot him. Detective West wants us to question the suspects and find out, who of is the Killer."

"Sounds like fun."

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

Sam opened his back and pulled out a case file.

"I already got the files so that we can start as soon as possible."

"And it's also your job Sam. You're my assistant."

"I look at us as equal partners."

"You're not my wife Sam."

"Don't be like that. We live together. I could strangle you in your sleep. I work for the police, I know how to cover up my tracks."

"Alright, alright. Show me the files, partner."

Sam smiled and opened the file. Blaine started reading the first page.

"Four people. That should not take too long."

"Why do you think that? They all have a pretty good reason. I saw people with worse motives."

"Where did you see that, Sam?"

"Mostly on TV."

"I thought so. I am confident in my abilities. I can tell when someone is lying or hiding something."

"I am confident in my abilities to do impressions of people."

"Please don't do that infront of the suspects."

"Fine. Who do you want to start with?"

Blaine flipped over to the next page. Four pictures, of four people. None of them looked like they had the guts to kill anybody.

"I don't know. Are they all kept in at the police station?"

"No, none of them." Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, so they are just letting potential murderers go?"

"Yes, the evidence wasn't enough."

Suddenly, it hit Blaine. The reason why they, Blaine and Sam, got an important case like this.

"That's why we have to do it. It's too hard for them. They gave us an unsolvable case." Blaine dropped his head on the desk in front of him. His first big case and there was no way to actually solve it.

"Oh come on Blaine, don't be like that." Sam pulled Blaine's head up, his hair gel was sticking on his hands.

"Stay determined. We're a great team. We've found three cats. Surely we can find an amateur killer."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's start with that guy." Blaine pointed at a photo of a brown haired man. He looked as nice as one could look in a crime photo.

"That's Finn Hudson. He is a teacher at McKinley here in Lima."

"Great."

Sam stood up from his chair and so did Blaine. They made their way to the door.

"I didn't think I would ever have to go back to High School."

"Did you not like High School?"

"I was bullied in the first one and had my heart broken in the second one. So no, I did not like High School."

"I had a lot of sex in High School."

"Too much information Sam."

And so they made their way to William McKinley High School.


	3. Mr Finn Hudson

After about an hour, Sam and Blaine arrived at the High School, in the hope that they would find Finn Hudson there. Yes, they had to walk there, who has the money to buy a car these days? After solving this case, they would hopefully get a police car for themselves. Thankfully, they actually did find in the choir room.

"Finn Hudson?" Blaine was the one to start talking, Sam and him had decided that it was probably better this way. Sam had the talent to just weird people out. They wanted to be taken seriously, especially because they were talking to a potential killer.

"Yes, that's me." Finn seemed nice enough.

"How can I help you? Do you want to sign your child up for glee club?"

Blaine quickly shook his head while Sams jaw just dropped.

"No, no, no. We're… we're not dating."

Sam was still shook.

"How old do you think we are?"

Blaine looked at his friend with a look that said it all. _What the fuck are you doing?_

"Not helping Sam."

"Sorry."

Blaine just ignored this situation and continued with his introduction.

"Anyway. I am detective Blaine Anderson and this is my assistant-"

Blaine got interrupted by a fake cough. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is my partner, Sam Evans."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We would like to ask you some questions about Sebastian Smythe."

Finn's smile faded immediately.

"Alight fine. But I can only tell you what I told the other officers. I did not kill Sebastian Smythe."

He seemed annoyed, who knows how many officers he had already talked to.

"Well I'm sorry but he was killed and we need to find out who did it. You're one of the suspects. We have to question you. Even if you didn't do it, maybe you have useful information that will lead us to the killer."

"I get it. You're just doing your job. I have a little daughter, I don't want a killer running free in Lima. I'll help if I can. Can we just make it quick? I would love to go home."

"We'll try. It's all about your cooperation . What did you do in the night Sebastian Smythe was killed?"

"I answered that question about a million times. Do you people even read the files? I was with my best friend Noah Puckerman."

"Well he's one of the suspects too, maybe you did it together!"

Again, Blaine looked up to Sam and shook his head.

"Not helping Sam. What did you do ?"

"We were playing video games all night."

"Which games? Maybe shooting games?" Apparently Sam did not understand what it meant to shut up, but the question wasn't that bad.

"We started with Mario Kart and ended with a horror game, we were too scared to continue afterwards. So we went to bed. We're not 16 anymore."

Before Sam could say anything more, Blaine started talking.

"Where did you play those games ?"

"At my place, my wife and my daughter were in New York at that time so I invited my friend over to our place."

"When did you go to bed?"

"I don't remember exactly but it was after midnight."

"And Mr:Puckerman, was he with you the whole time."

"Yes, he was."

"How do you know?" Sam was actually the one to ask that question, at first, Blaine wanted to roll his eyes again but the question was not that bad.

"What do you mean? I know what I saw. I'm not that old."

"That's not what Sam meant. How do you know that he was with you when you were sleeping?"

Finn seemed surprised by that question but he also realized that he didn't have an answer.

Blaine looked at Sam, proud and happy.

"I think that's it for now . Thank you for your cooperation."

Then he turned to Sam.

"I think I know who to visit next."

Sam and Blaine said goodbye to Finn and left the building.

Finn, on the other hand, quickly pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Dude. I'm sorry. They are coming for you. They know I lied about the night Sebastian Smythe died."


	4. Meeting The Puckermans

Blaine and Sam decided to take the bus this time, they were not up to walking all the way to Westerville, where Noah Puckerman lived with his wife Quinn Fabray.

"Sam, show me the files again. was right, we don't know anything about those people."

Sam only nodded and handed Blaine the case file.

"Okay so… oh, that's interesting."

"What?"

"He was in juvie when he was younger."

"And? People can change, doesn't mean that he has to be a murderer."

"Of course not but it is interesting know that he is not a white sheep."

"He's not a sheep at all, he's a human."

Blaine just laughed quietly and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he was in prison for stealing his mother's car and driving through a glass window, not for hurting someone. Let's just not bring it up."

"Got it."

"Okay. He does have a daughter but she was adopted by Shelby Corcoran when she was born. I don't think she's of any interest for us. He doesn't have any other children. His wife, Quinn Fabray, works as a real estate agent."

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Blaine was surprised by Sam's reaction and Sam did know a lot of people, a lot more than he did.

"Funny. I actually do. I dated her in High School. For like 3 months, but I dated her."

"Of course you did. Why did I even ask? Let's not bring that up either, okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Did you go to the same school?"

"No, I never went to McKinley. I was homeschooled. I only went to High School for one year. Carmel High was awful though."

"Really? I wish I was homeschooled."

"Wow, High School really sucked for you, didn't it?"

Blaine was quiet for a little while, then he took a deep breath.

"Yes, it was."

Sam put his arm around Blaines shoulder.

"I'm sorry dude. You have me now though. You're my best friend. I am not leaving you."

"Thank you Sam. I appreciate it."

Sam just smiled and neither of them said anything anymore for the rest of the bus ride.

When they got off the bus, they had to walk for about 10 more minutes to get to the Puckerman house. It wasn't late but it was winter so the sun was already down. In the moonshine, the Puckerman house looked kind of scary and for a moment, Blaine wondered if he should've become a singer instead.

Sam didn't seem as scared, he didn't think about what could happen to them, he was just excited. The doorbell sounded almost like a church bell.

"I lived in Westerville when I was younger and this must be the scariest house in town."

Sam giggled a little bit when a young woman opened the front door. She looked nice but her face froze when her eyes met Sam.

"Sam?"

"Hey Quinn. What's up?"


	5. Meeting The Puckermans Part II

"What's up? You come to MY house and ask ME what's up? What do you want Sam?"

Quinn did not seem happy about their visit and Blaine wondered what had happened between Sam and Quinn, especially because Blaine only knew Sam as a very kind and loving person, he could never imagine someone not liking Sam. To stop this conversation as fast as possible, Blaine decided to step in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fabray, Sam and I need to talk to . We are here because of Sebastian Smythe."

"Ugh, not again. And who are you?"

"Oh, again, I'm sorry. My name is Blaine Anderson. I am a detective." Quinn starred at both Blaine and Sam, she looked like she wanted to say something incredibly offensive but she ended up not saying anything. With a gesture, she invited Blaine and Sam to come inside.

"NOAH! THERE ARE TWO MEN FROM THE POLICE HERE TO SEE YOU." Quinn screamed up the huge staircase and afterwards turned back to Blaine and Sam.

"Follow me, we can sit in the living room. Would you like to drink something?"

Both of the boys shook their heads, Quinn did seem a little scary and Blaine wondered if she might have something to do with the murder.

"I would appreciate it, if we could keep the fact that Sam and I dated for ourselves."

They both nodded and Blaine asked himself why Quinn didn't want Puck to know about the relationship. He didn't have much time to actually think about it though, because a few seconds later, Noah Puckerman was standing in the doorway and he looked even scarier than Quinn.

Noah looked at the two men that were sitting on his couch. Blaine knew what he must've thought.

 _Who do they think they are?_ It must look like that, right? Blaine wasn't the tallest guy in the world and Sam looked like he was a hardcore Justin Bieber Fan, not that that wasn't the case but as a police assistant, it probably wasn't the best look.

"What do you want?"

"Umm, hello, I am Blaine Anderson and this is my assistant, Sam Evans." Blaine was surprised that Sam did not object to the term 'assistant' but honestly, he just looked very intimidated. Blaine had never seen Sam speechless.

"I really don't care. What do you want?"

"We had a talk with Mr. Hudson and wanted to ask you what you did the night Mr. Sebastian Smythe was killed."

"I was at Finn's place and slept there. End of story."

"Mr. Hudson didn't seem so sure that you spend the whole night there. His story seemed a little implausible."

"Well, I am sorry that Mr. Hudson is not a good storyteller. But I was there the whole night."

"Did you sleep there?"

"I didn't sleep, I stayed up the entire night, I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because my mother literally lost everything in just a few hours with Mr. Smythe in court. I know that sounds like I was the killer but I am not that desperate. If I would go to prison, my mother would have no one left and someone needs to be there for her."

"We are not accusing you of anything Mr. Puckerman, we just need to talk to all of the suspects and I am sorry, but I don't believe that you've spent the entire night with Mr. Hudson."

Noah was walking towards them at this point and sat down on the couch.

"Quinn, could you get me a coffee or something."

"Quinn sat up, nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Noah, on the other hand, leaned towards Blaine and Sam and whispered something.

"Yes, I left the apartment, but I did not go to see Mr. Smythe, I went to see Santana Lopez. She is my ex girlfriend and she called me in the middle of the night, she was crying and I just had to see her. We are still friends. Please dont tell my wife, they don't get along well."

"Why did she cry? What happened?" Blaine whispered as well, he didn't want to upset him, especially because Santana was one of the suspects two.

"I don't know, but she seemed upset about something, she wouldn't tell me what it was though. I think she had a fight with her wife Brittany Pierce."

"Did you tell the police about this?"

"No, I didn't want them to think that we killed him together."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not. As I said, my mother doesn't have anyone except for me and Quinn and I are thinking about adopting a baby. I am not that stupid."

"But it's not only that, is it?" That was the first time Sam opened his mouth since Noah had entered the room.

"Santana called me last night, she scared me. She said that, she'd kill me if I told the police about our conversation."

"We will get someone to look out for you Mr. Puckerman and your family."

"Thank you and please call me Puck, Mr. Puckerman is my father and I really don't want to be compared to my father."

Blaine nodded and then looked over to Sam.

"I think it's time to go. It's late and I want to get the next bus home."

Sam seemed to agree and Blaine and him left the house after saying goodbye to Quinn.

Immediately after they left, Sam called the police department to get someone to protect Mr. Puckerman, even though Blaine and him did agree that Puck did not tell them everything he knew.


End file.
